Ceros, dieces y apoyos
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Llega el momento de la evaluación final para los estudiantes de medicina, incluyendo a Nanoha, Fate y Hayate. Las cosas no empiezan bien, y muy especialmente Hayate y Fate enfrentan duros retos para poder aprobar y merecer estar en la graduación. Oneshot.


Saludos, habitantes de la Tierra, quiero que me den su energía… es decir, les traigo este nuevo OS con el que pienso destruir las costumbres y los paradigmas (como tanto lo he hecho en mi trayectoria por Fanfiction cuando estoy a tope XD)

 **Ceros, dieces y apoyos**

En un salón de clases de la Universidad Principal de Midchilda reinaba el estrés y la expectativa, pues ese era el día en que se haría la revisión del trabajo final de graduación de los estudiantes de medicina. Todos los integrantes de la clase estaban a cien por hora ante el conocimiento de que el profesor se haría presente en cualquier momento para hacer, personalmente, la revisión de todos los trabajos. Algunos estaban ante un cuadro tal de ansiedad que empezaban a hiperventilar, y entre esos alumnos se encontraba una chica rubia, de nombre Fate Testarossa Harlaown. Esta chica estaba tan nerviosa que casi se trepaba por las paredes, por lo que sus más cercanas amigas y compañeras de clase, Hayate Yagami y Nanoha Takamachi, procuraban no alejarse para mantenerla lejos de los problemas.

─ Este semestre no lo paso. Mi trabajo no me dará los puntos suficientes para graduarme con ustedes, chicas.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando, chica? El profesor ni siquiera ha llegado, así que no vengas con ese fatalismo anticipado ─ regaña Hayate empezando también ella a estresarse.

─ Vamos, Fate-chan, respira ─ Nanoha hace movimientos con sus manos para indicarle el ritmo de respiración a la rubia ─. Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. No sé por qué crees que vas a reprobar con tu trabajo, si solo necesitas un punto de diez para vestirte en toga y birrete como nosotras.

─ Eso debe ser un cuadro de ansiedad altamente evolucionado, consecuencia de algún evento traumatizante o algún secreto de gravedad que tenga que ver con ella misma o con quienes están a su alrededor, pero que en todo caso trae consecuencias tales como arrugas, resequedad de la piel, angustia, depresión, transpiración copiosa y pérdida del enfoque.

Nanoha y Hayate voltean para ver a Quattro Scaglietti, la persona que había dicho aquello. No era la persona que mejor les cayera en el salón, y en ese momento no esperaban encontrársela justo detrás de donde estaban ellas tres sentadas.

─ ¿A qué vino eso? ─ cuestiona Nanoha.

─ Lo que pasa es que quiero especializarme en psicología luego de graduarme aquí ─ empieza a explicar Quattro con la vista fija en una revista ─. No se lo van a creer, pero cuando era pequeña, tome de entre las películas de mi padre una saga que decía que era de Hannibal Lecter, y al verla me entró la idea de querer ser psicóloga. No me pregunten qué tenía que ver eso, sólo les digo que eso pasó.

─ ¿Y qué harás entonces, deprimir a tus clientes para que se dejen convertir en brochetas? ─ se burla Hayate.

─ Mucho cuidado ─ advierte Quattro con molestia ─. Sé que me consideras una enferma desde aquella vez en la secundaria cuando puse de moda darle nalgadas a todas las chicas que se cruzaran en mi camino para luego besarlas fugazmente y subirles la falda en público, y que fue precisamente contigo que di comienzo a mi saga, pero eso ya es un poco exagerado.

─ Habla lo que te dé la gana, zorra ─ murmura Hayate.

─ Claro que hablaré, mapache torera ─ responde Quattro con burla.

─ ¿De qué están hablando todas? ─ aparece un chico rubio con lentes, de nombre Yuuno Scrya ─ ¿Están hablando del ramo de la medicina que desean ejercer? A mí me gustaría ser traumatólogo.

─ ¿Taumaturgo? ─ dice Quattro algo distraída, levantando la vista de su revista.

─ Traumatólogo, el que se encarga de los traumas del cuerpo ─ corrige Yuuno casi riéndose.

─ Yo todavía no tengo claro a cuál ramo iré luego de graduarme, pero ya con esto tengo buena parte del camino hecho, y así podré ayudar a la gente como siempre he deseado. Posiblemente me especialice en toxicología, pues no muchos toman ese camino ─ dice Nanoha con tono risueño ─. Estoy seguro que mis padres se pondrán muy contentos en cuanto vean que ya he completado mis estudios, y seguramente botarán la casa por la ventana con los dulces que prepararán para celebrar.

─ ¿Podría yo estar ahí también? Puedo pagar si hace falta, porque el salón de fiesta que está cerca de mi casa está clausurado por obras ─ pide Yuuno.

─ Hablaré con mis padres para que te hagan un presupuesto, o podríamos reunirnos entre varios para que la fiesta sea más grande y los costos individuales sean menores ─ propone Nanoha.

─ Yo también podría intentarlo ─ acepta Quattro, para desagrado de Hayate ─. No es que no me sobre el dinero, pero mi hermana Une siempre dice que hay que tomar el camino del ahorro, y francamente prefiero tomarle la palabra.

─ Bueno, lo que me importa es poder sacar una nota sobresaliente en este trabajo para que mi familia no me regañe mucho ─ bufa Hayate.

─ Sí, muy fácil te será evadirlos sin inventarles excusas, mapache torera ─ se burla Quattro ─. Da la casualidad que he pensado un poco en ti y en esta evaluación, y por ello te he comprado un regalo que te queda como anillo al dedo.

─ ¿Y cuál es? ─ Yuuno es el primero en mostrar interés.

─ Un traje de luces, perfecto para ti ─ Quattro hacía un esfuerzo para no reírse, y Hayate empezaba a hervir de rabia ─. Me he esmerado en tomar nota de tus medidas para que te quede bien, y así podrás torear como se debe a tu familia cuando te pregunte por las notas, si hasta le he incluido la capa, las banderillas y la espada.

─ Mira, Quattro ─ Hayate dirigía a la mencionada una mirada asesina ─, esta vez tengo asegurada una nota alta, por lo que no necesitaré marear a Signum y los demás con excusas para que no critiquen mis notas. Te juro por mi vida que yo misma me pongo ese traje que compraste si no consigo estar entre los cinco mejores de esta clase.

─ Que conste. Yo personalmente te acompañaré a tu casa si eso pasa, y cada vez que abras la boca aprovecharé para gritar "ole" enfrente de tu familia. Eso va a ser maravilloso.

─ Hay una cosa que Hayate-chan no ha visto ─ interviene Nanoha ─ ¿De dónde sacó Quattro las medidas de Hayate-chan?

─ Oye, ese es un detalle bastante interesante ─ opina Yuuno.

─ Parece que se han olvidado de mi problema ─ dice Fate con un gotón en la cabeza al ver que Hayate y Quattro estaban a que se agarraban a golpes allí mismo.

─ ¡Todos a sus asientos, que la clase comienza!

Los estudiantes corren a tomar asiento ante la llegada del profesor Jail Scaglietti. Fate sentía que los nervios en ella la estaban devorando, y el profesor Scaglietti toma asiento tranquilamente, indiferente a la tensión que se sentía en todo el salón de clases. El silencio más incómodo que se haya sentido en la vida de cualquiera de ellos se imponía con soberbia en el salón, y los alumnos estaban forzados a permanecer callados, a la espera de que el profesor Scaglietti se dispusiera a decir algo, pero este sólo se dedica a abrir su maleta y revisar varios papeles. Nanoha, Fate y Hayate se agarraban de las manos para disminuir la tensión, Yuuno sudaba frío y miraba a uno y otro lado del salón, y Quattro, con la vista fija en su lectura, era la única que no parecía ser afectada por esa pesadez tan molesta.

─ Empezamos con la evaluación, así que apaguen y guarden sus teléfonos. Al que escuche que su teléfono suene lo repruebo sin revisarle nada ─ dice Jail en tono casi susurrante, pero se le escuchó perfectamente en cada rincón del salón ─. Voy a revisar los trabajos de uno en uno y sin ningún orden preestablecido, al azar, así que no cuenten con que podrán fácilmente hacer ajustes de último minuto.

─ Demonios, esto lo hace más difícil ─ murmura Hayate pegándose la frente con la mesa.

─ A medida que vayan pasando y explicando sus trabajos, quiero que vayan saliendo para que no ayuden a sus compañeros. Cada quien debe justificar su trabajo con sus propias palabras y conocimientos. No voy a consentir trampas de ningún tipo, y para asegurarme traje a alguien que me va a ayudar.

Los alumnos no entendían lo que el profesor estaba diciendo, cuando escuchan que las puertas de la parte superior del salón se abren y allí se encontraba Une Scaglietti, la hermana mayor de Quattro. Une se sienta arriba y se cruza de brazos, haciendo que muchos se asustaran al saber que no podrían hacer nada adicional antes de tener que dar la cara en su evaluación final. Quattro no mostraba el menor atisbo de preocupación, cosa obvia porque ya su padre y su hermana le habían ayudado y apoyado antes de que empezasen las clases.

─ Empecemos entonces ─ Jail saca la lista de alumnos y lo recorre con la vista, buscando a su primera víctima ─. Tsukimura, Suzuka.

─ ¡Ella no vino, profesor! ─ levanta la mano otra chica entre un enorme grupo en la parte media del salón.

─ Reprobada entonces, y es una lástima, porque estaba a sólo 0.1 puntos de lograrlo ─ Jail regresa la vista a la lista ─. Scrya, Yuuno.

─ ¡Presente! ─ Yuuno se levanta rápidamente y lleva su trabajo con el profesor.

Todos los estudiantes tragaban grueso. A fin de que nadie pudiera hacerse una idea de qué decir, Jail hablaba en voz muy baja con Yuuno, indudablemente preguntándole acerca del trabajo a medida que lo revisaba, y Yuuno se esmeraba en responder de manera satisfactoria, logrando una buena defensa de su trabajo y complementando la información contenida. Fueron diez minutos que se tornaron eternos, y varios alumnos sentían que el sopor los estaba acabando inmisericordemente.

─ El trabajo está bien redactado, y la explicación es satisfactoria. Te pongo un 9.6.

─ ¿Sólo eso para el cerebrito de la clase? Esta evaluación va a ser más dura de lo que pensaba ─ dice Hayate mientras se comía las uñas.

─ En eso tienes razón ─ opina Fate ─. Como se suele decir en los pasillos: "Lo que Yuuno no sabe, no lo sabe más nadie"

Yuuno casi pega un brinco y se retira del salón mientras alzaba el pulgar al grupo de Nanoha. Más alumnos seguían pasando, y la gran mayoría hacían una defensa pobre de su proyecto, a juzgar por la cara de Jail Scaglietti. A medida que los alumnos seguían pasando, Hayate sentía cada vez mayor ansiedad, y Fate estaba pálida como fantasma, esperando que su nombre fuese el siguiente en la lista. Y Une seguía vigilante e implacable, llegando a señalar a dos alumnos que intentaban añadir unas notas extra a su trabajo, valiéndoles eso la salida del salón y la reprobación directa. Nanoha revisa el reloj de su muñeca, comprobando que ya había pasado una hora y media desde que la tortura había dado comienzo, y todavía quedaban más alumnos esperando por su fatídico momento.

─ El trabajo está bien, y tu explicación es bastante completa e ilustrativa, Bannings. Tienes 8.2.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué tan poquito? ─ se queja Arisa, la víctima de turno.

─ Porque escribió mal su nombre ¿Algo más? ─ Arisa niega asustada ─ Muy bien, que ahora venga el siguiente… Yagami, Hayate.

Hayate casi sale disparada de su asiento al momento de escuchar su nombre, y Quattro hacía un enorme esfuerzo para aguantar las ganas de reír, aunque a Hayate le pareció oír un susurró que decía "ole" de parte de aquella chica que tan mal le caía. Avanza con pasos de plomo y con el trabajo agarrado con mucha fuerza, casi atravesando la portada con los dedos. Jail Scaglietti le hace señas para que tomara asiento, pero Hayate casi tira todo el escritorio al intentar sentarse.

─ Los nervios están matando a Hayate-chan ─ dice Nanoha muy preocupada.

─ Eso le resulta contraproducente ─ apunta Quattro bastante divertida ─. Esto hará que se le olvide la mayor parte de su propio trabajo, y así las posibilidades de que saque una buena nota mermarán exponencialmente. Ya la veo usando la capa con su familia completa.

─ ¡No digas eso…! ─ Nanoha se reprime de golpe al saber que estaba alzando mucho la voz y da una temerosa mira hacia Une, que seguía impasible ─ Como decía, Hayate-chan va a hacerlo bien, y su nota estará entre las más altas…

─ Cuatro puntos de diez─ Fate, Nanoha y Quattro se quedan mirando con sorpresa (y terror, en el caso de las dos primeras) al profesor ─. Esa es la nota mínima que necesitas para aprobar y graduarte, así que muéstrame lo que puedes hacer, pero no quiero conformismos ni que te esfuerces sólo lo mínimo necesario, que si lo noto te llevarás una desagradable sorpresa.

─ S-sí, profesor ─ Hayate traga grueso antes de empezar.

Nanoha y Fate se toman de las manos y miran fijamente a su amiga encarando aquella pesadilla que representaba el preámbulo de la tan ansiada graduación. Quattro por su parte toma su trabajo y se limita a leerlo un rato para hacer un repaso final, aunque la velocidad con que pasaba las páginas daba a entender que se lo sabía de pies a cabeza. Era la ventaja de ser hija del profesor que ponía el trabajo, pues él tenía varias enciclopedias médicas a las que Quattro fácilmente podía acceder y estudiar sin límite de tiempo y sin tener que gastar nada de dinero. Al cabo de casi quince minutos, Hayate completa su defensa del trabajo, y Jail empieza a tomar notas, haciendo que la castaña sudara frío, a la espera de su nota.

─ ¿Ves que no es tan difícil esforzarse y hacer las cosas bien? Tienes 9.1, así que te puedes retirar para que continúe.

Hayate casi se eleva como un cohete al recibir su nota, estaba la mar de contenta al saber que había hecho más que simplemente hacer lo mínimo necesario, y su trabajo se estaba ubicando en el segundo mejor calificado hasta el momento, sólo superado por Yuuno. Nanoha y Fate sintieron un gran alivio al ver lo que ocurría, y Quattro prefirió aparentar indiferencia. Jail toma nuevamente su lista, presto a seleccionar al siguiente alumno.

─ Testarossa, Fate.

─ Ánimo, Fate-chan ─ Nanoha toma delicadamente la mano de Fate antes de dejarla ir.

La rubia palidece nuevamente y va hacia el profesor. Nanoha le hace gestos a Fate para que regresara, pues no estaba llevando su trabajo, cosa que la extrañaba muchísimo. Quattro por su parte no percata de ese detalle, si bien deja su lectura para centrar su atención en Fate.

─ ¿Dónde está su trabajo, Testarossa?

─ Ese es el detalle, profesor ─ responde Fate con vergüenza ─. No tengo el trabajo conmigo.

El silencio se apodera del salón, dejando de piedra a todo aquel que oyese lo que dijo Fate. Era imposible creer que Fate, con lo responsable y diligente que era, fuera de pronto con semejante excusa ante el profesor Scaglietti. Nanoha sentía que le estaba faltando el aire, y hasta Quattro quedó demasiado sorprendida.

─ Eso sí que es demasiado ─ dice la chica de lentes ─. Una cosa es que el trabajo esté mal hecho o no sepa defenderlo, que de eso sí me río, pero esto se sale de todo.

─ ¿Cómo es eso que no trajo su trabajo? ─ dice el profesor con voz endurecida.

─ Verá, usted sabe que yo me gano el dinero trabajando en la casa de una señora, debido a la condición de mi familia ─ Jail asiente, animando a Fate para que continúe ─. Pues bien, ayer tenía mi trabajo completo y ya me lo había estudiado al derecho y al revés, pero el esposo de la señora para la que trabajo intentó abusar sexualmente de mí, y como no me dejé, entonces ese hombre se llevó mi trabajo y la retuvo, por lo que no lo pude traer.

─ ¿Y usted ha hecho la denuncia pertinente?

─ Sí, lo hice tan pronto salí de esa casa, e incluso tomé una foto de la casa y de aquel hombre mientras se besaba con la señora antes de intentar acosarme ─ Fate saca la foto y se la muestra al profesor ─. Le suplico que me permita recuperar el trabajo para hacerle la presentación como se debe… ¿Profesor?

Jail Scaglietti se queda mirando boquiabierto la foto, y Fate no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Nanoha y Quattro bajan a toda velocidad para también ellas ver lo que había en esa foto, siendo Quattro la que reconoce lo que estaba viendo.

─ ¿Su esposo? Si esa es mi madre y el mejor amigo de mi padre.

─ ¿En serio? ─ se extraña Fate.

─ Sí. Esa es mi casa sin duda, y la mujer de allí es mi madre. Mira el cuadro de ahí, donde aparecemos Une y yo de pequeñas disfrazadas de mahou shoujos. Ya me imaginaba que algo tenía mi madre con el señor Regius, pero tenía la esperanza de jamás confirmarlo.

─ ¿Y eso no te molesta? ─ dice Fate.

─ Un poco nomás. Es que mi padre ha hecho más por mi crianza que ella, así que nunca me sentí muy cercana.

─ Muy bien, tu defensa se pospone hasta mañana, Testarossa ─ dice Jail con la voz temblándole de rabia ─. Ya mi esposa me tendrá que dar unas cuantas explicaciones.

Fate asiente tímidamente para luego retirarse rápidamente para que el profesor continuase con sus evaluaciones. Quattro y Nanoha se regresan a sus asientos para no hacer enfadar al profesor, y silenciosamente esperan su turno para defender sus trabajos.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

─ ¿Y le has dicho a tu familia de tus notas, Hayate-chan? ─ dice Nanoha bastante ansiosa.

─ No, todavía no les he dicho nada ─ responde Hayate muy emocionada ─. Habíamos quedado las tres en que les contaríamos todo a nuestras familias en cuanto las tres tengamos las notas, y en cualquier momento Fate-chan saldrá por esa puerta a darnos la gran noticia ─ seguidamente gira la vista a Quattro ─. Es una lástima que hayas perdido tanto dinero comprándome ese regalo, "Quattro-chan". Te dije que destacaría como se debe, y eso fue lo que hice.

Quattro no responde y dirige la vista a otra parte, con un gesto de indiferencia total. Fate seguidamente sale del salón, y sus amigas permanecen expectantes.

─ ¿Y bien?

─ ¿Cuál fue tu nota, Fate-chan?

─ Conseguí un 9.3. Las tres nos graduaremos por todo lo alto.

Las tres amigas empiezan a gritar y se abrazan mientras daban brincos sin control. En ese momento aparece Yuuno con unas hojas y llama la atención de Nanoha, interrumpiendo su celebración.

─ Una cosa, Nanoha ¿De qué manera podría pagar una fiesta en el local de tus padres? ¿Y cuál sería el presupuesto para celebrar a diez personas?

─ ¿Diez, Yuuno-kun?

─ Sí. Al parecer oyeron cuando hablamos ayer, y algunos quisieron formar parte de esto y se pusieron en contacto conmigo. Aquí están los nombres…

─ Oh, y a mí se me estaba olvidando algo ─ Quattro abre una enorme bolsa que tenía y saca el traje de luces que había comprado para Hayate ─. De mí para ti, mapache torera.

─ Yo ya te dije que no lo voy a necesitar ─ rehúsa Hayate con fastidio ─. Te dije que iba a sacar una nota de excelencia, y eso fue lo que hice…

─ Lo sé, pero ese no es todo el cuento ¿O acaso se te olvidó? ─ Fate, Hayate, Yuuno y Nanoha se quedan viendo extrañados a Quattro, y esta saca su teléfono y pone a rodar una grabación ─ Oye con atención y sabrás a qué me refiero.

─ … _por lo que no necesitaré marear a Signum y los demás con excusas para que no critiquen mis notas. Te juro por mi vida que yo misma me pongo ese traje que compraste si no consigo estar entre los cinco mejores de esta clase._

─ ¿Y eso qué tiene? ─ dice Hayate.

─ Repasemos las notas, mapache: Yuuno quedó de primero con 9.6, y luego de él estamos Nanoha y yo con 9.5, Fate está de cuarta con 9.3…

─ Y luego estoy yo con 9.1 ─ interrumpe Hayate.

─ No ─ las palabras de Quattro sonaban de pronto bastante terroríficas para Hayate ─. Verás, como mi padre tuvo que posponer el resto de las evaluaciones, Tsukimura tuvo una nueva oportunidad para presentar su trabajo, además que presentó su comprobante médico para asegurar su segunda oportunidad, y resulta que ella consiguió un 9.2, lo que te deja a ti en el sexto puesto, y por tanto fuera de esos cinco primeros lugares.

Los demás se quedan con la boca abierta mientras Quattro se daba la risa de su vida y le entregaba el traje de luces a Hayate, y esta lo recibe a regañadientes.

─ Te odio.

─ Yo también te quiero mucho, mapache ─ Quattro seguía riéndose con ganas ─. Como bien te había dicho, te haré compañía mientras le das la gran noticia a tu familia, y hasta podría aprovechar para tomarte algunas fotos.

─ Tampoco vengas a pasarte, no sea que por "accidente" te clave a ti las banderillas y la espada si me haces enojar demasiado ─ se defiende Hayate con la rabia haciéndole hervir desde adentro.

En vista que era mejor no intervenir en esa pelea, Yuuno se retira de allí dejándole a Nanoha la lista de personas interesadas en pagar por la fiesta, y Nanoha y Fate también se van juntas, decidiendo en silencio que hablarían con Hayate en otro momento.

 **Fin**

* * *

Vaya final feliz, ¿no? A veces ocurre que los buenos no siempre triunfan, pero al menos procuré que fuese un poco entretenido, pero ya dirán ustedes cómo quedó. Un saludo a toda la comunidad, y espero pasar por aquí muy pronto.

Hasta otra


End file.
